Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-250028 discloses an image forming device in which a sheet is inserted in a vertical orientation into a housing through a supply opening formed at an upper wall of the housing, and a sheet is discharged through a discharge opening formed at the upper wall of the housing.